


Mess Hall

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed is on the mend. (11/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Jon walked into the mess hall and saw Malcolm and Trip staring into each other's eyes, lovingly. He picked up some food and took a seat at the table next to them and over them talking about taking in a movie.

"What's playing?" Trip asked.

"Something called 'American Beauty'. It has this really handsome guy in it."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Scott Bakula."

"What they hell kind of name is that for a man? It sounds like Dracula."

"But he's handsome!" Reed told him as they got up to leave.

Archer smiled and watched them leave holding hands.


End file.
